


Amnesia King

by EXOfanland



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Smut, Happy, Love, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXOfanland/pseuds/EXOfanland
Summary: Baekhyun has everything in his hands, but he lost himself after a battle to save his country. Only Chanyeol is left in his memories and he thinks that's all he needs.Chanyeol will only protect his king, his love, and his everything, but in order to protect him until the very end, he must learn to accept his fate and let go.Amnesia......Baekhyun should have just stayed like that, except he can't. Chanyeol wouldn't allow him.





	1. Prologue: Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes another story. I hope you will like it as well.
> 
> Story is mine (but I realized it is a tiny bit similar to Chronical of the wings because Baekhyun has amnesia but that's all.)
> 
> Picture is created by TWD Law. She did a great job. I couldn't thank her enough. (I'm supposed to tag her when I publish this story but it's been over a year and I can't find her anymore. Please tell if you know who she is.)  
> This will be rated, please don't read if you don't like.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Words: 662

     Walls and pillars built with patina marble made the palace fresh and clean. Strips of dark gray curtains are placed in between pillars while a portrait or a statue of a famous person is placed beneath the fallen cloth. The beautiful red and gold crest that was printed in the middle of the curtain is a prove of the Royal family, Scerhard. A long red carpet is placed on the white marbles, indicating it was the walkway of the king, yet the king has yet to put his foot on the carpet since four years ago.

     Far and deep at the end of the hallway is the room where the King is being kept hidden. It always takes Chanyeol more than fifteen minutes just to get to where his king is, but he's better off feeling more relief for King's safety than for his own convenience. Despite there being a king still unconscious and needed protection, Chanyeol didn't allow any guards standing around. Only he was allowed to go in the sacred hallway.

     When he finally reaches the large door with arctic curves on the frame, he knocks twice as always, hoping someday, a voice would be heard on the other side. but like always, he heard nothing. Nothing of lover's angelic voice that used to call him in whenever he knock on the door.

     Signing, Chanyeol comes in and close the door as soft as possible as if he was scared he would wake the King up. Immediately after the door, Chanyeol walked to the left where there is a small hallway that leads to the bedroom.

     The room is not too bright, shimmering in warm yellow in case the King ever wake up, he would not be shocked by the natural light. Furthermore, soft red frail of canopy falls on top of the bed, covering anything that is inside. Even so, it's not too dark to blind the frail figure lying on the bed on the inside.

     Once again carefully, he opens the canopy and sits on the edge of the bed where it is still far from the body lying in the middle of the mattress.

     "You're highness," Chanyeol whispers, tentatively reaching for the King's hand and hold it tightly against his.

     Like usual, the king doesn't respond, only laying there, being as beautiful, as elegant and as slumber as ever. Chanyeol can't even remember how many times he cut the black long hair on his majesty' head or how many times he has to brush it aside when it gets longer. All he knows is that the dark natural hair on his King's pale yet lively skin was divine. 

     "Baekhyun." His sleepy beauty.

     "Please wake up soon." This time, Chanyeol plead, leaning forward until his lips pressed gently against the soft, soft cheek.

     "I miss you." He leans in once more for a kiss on his lips, then stands up again to leave the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     There were sparks and shaking images flashing before his eyes but it only lasted a few second before it dissolves into darkness. Baekhyun doesn't recognize any of those pictures, neither would he, if they were his memories. Who is he? Where is he? What happened? He doesn't recall anything but a certain man who is tall, handsome, warm and loving him with all his heart.

     Park Chanyeol. The head General, his bodyguard, his lover.

     Chanyeol was the only fragment in his memories, as well as the only fragment he wants to go back to. 

     This place, wherever this is. He finally realized it isn't where he belong. He wants to leave and goes back to Chanyeol, be in his big long arms, and soaked in warmth and love everything. 

     I miss you.

     Baekhyun suddenly hears a deep mellow voice.

     I miss you too.

     Just like that, the pictures begin to crack, falling and falling until there is only lights are left.

     I'm coming back Chanyeol. I'm coming back for you.

 

 

~to be continue~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dear readers, this is only an intro. Please stay tune and feel welcome to comment anything. It would be much appreciate it.*
> 
> *Next update will be soon.*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol is the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read end notes!

**Words: 2,775**

    There is a link, or so Chanyeol likes to think that is what Baekhyun and he have for the last eight years. From the first two years since they first met as a guard and a prince to the next two years when they first fell in love and to the next four years when Chanyeol waits on the side, for Baekhyun to wake up, Chanyeol has always been able to sense where, how and what Baekhyun have been doing.

    Just like that time when Baekhyun is overjoyed and wanted to surprise him from the corner, he was able to turn sideway and caught him in his arms. Or the other time when Baekhyun feels too far from him and he finds out that the Prince has sneaked out of the castle to check out the village. Even the times when Baekhyun got a fever and he had been on the edge for the whole night, feeling uneasy and anxious. That night, he went to Baekhyun's room to make sure, only to find Baekhyun on the floor, breathing hard and eyes dilated.

    Just like that, he learned that his guts are always right when it comes to Baekhyun. And just like then, his inside is scribbling, stirring and shivering in anticipation as if something-or someone is calling for him.

    "Baekhyun." he touched his own chest, eyes widening in realization before dashing off from his meeting to Baekhyun.

    The distant that should have taken him 45 minutes by walking took him 12 minutes by running instead. Chanyeol is more than out of breath as he run there. His chest was burning, head hazed from the lack of oxygen, and yet he could not stop. Not until he is sure Baekhyun is finally awake, or at least, safe and unharmed.

    Despite the rush, Chanyeol is still cautious with his steps, his hands, and his body. He doesn't want to shock Baekhyun by his outburst and he wants the latter to wake up as smoothly as possible. 

    "Baekhyun?" Chanyeol breathlessly sits next to Baekhyun and attentively hold his lover's slender hand. The broken lights in the bedroom, in the living and even in the hallway proves that Baekhyun is slowly waking up. His power is bursting out of control after being held for so long and the uncontrolled power could be dangerous but all Chanyeol knows is that Baekhyun is finally waking up.

    It's almost impossible to calm himself down. After all, he did spend four years, waiting, yearning and still loving the person who protected him from his own death four years ago. Chanyeol doesn't think he could ever repay his debt to Baekhyun. Even if he did vow the rest of his life to Baekhyun, exchange his future for his and sacrifice his love for his happiness, Chanyeol thinks he could never reciprocate the amount of happiness Baekhyun has given him.

    "Baekhyun," Chanyeol kiss Baekhyun's hand and caress it against his cheeks, "Baek, my love."

    As if that was the trigger, Baekhyun's eyes begin to flutter, eyes lids opening in a slow motion as a white transparent light shines out of his eyes. A symbol of the sun is projected [i](https://foxmail.marist.edu/imp/message.php?mailbox=INBOX&index=578)n front of his chest and it means Light, one of his twelfth powers.

    Then, one color after another, they change together with the symbol on his chest. At the same time, across the globe, each host correlating to the power begin to burst out of control at their respective place. Thunders begin to roar as winds turn into blizzards. Rain begin to fall. Water becomes ice. Trees begin to grow while flowers begin to bloom.Things begin to float. People begin to fly. Animals appear out of nowhere. Time suddenly stops and volcanos sudden erupt when the last symbols appear.

    A phoenix in orange proudly glows on top of Baekhyun's chest and fire emitting from his skin. He immediately let go of Baekhyun's hand in fear of burning him, but instead of burning him, Chanyeol finds the fire slowly creeping back to Baekhyun, to its owner, surround his body like it was keeping him warm.

    Chanyeol finds it funny that even thought he was the current host of that power, the fire is still searching for its true host and protect him from danger. But he can't help but find the similarity between him and his power. Like fire, he would warm Baekhyun with his long arms. Like the heat that burn anything down, he would kill anyone who dares to threaten Baekhyun's life. Like two piece in a pie, they both want to protect Baekhyun, they both want to be with him, and they both love him more than anything else.

    Because of that, he thinks that's why Baekhyun grants him this power. 

    When the powers finally subside and Baekhyun goes back to closing his eyes, Chanyeol scramble back to Baekhyun to hold his hands.

    "Baek?"  voice trembles in nervousness.

    Baekhyun finally opens his eyes again after what seems like hours, and the first thing he did was turn to his side and smile at Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    The first breath Baekhyun takes was a sigh of relief. His body feels heavy and he can't move his limbs but Baekhyun find it slightly possible to hold back the fingers around his own. He sees Chanyeol leaning down with his hands on his forehead, crying and mumbling something similar to "thank god".

    When Chanyeol looks back up, smiling and scrambling towards him, Baekhyun knew a kiss would soon be placed on his lips. Baekhyun misses those soft lips and he signs in content when Chanyeol stays a little longer. When Chanyeol leaves and caresses his cheeks, he decided to say something, anything.

    _I love you._

    But his throat deems him mute. Nothing came out of his mouth, only a groan as his throat is too dry.

    Chanyeol shakes his head, "No. Don't speak. Four years have been too long and your throat is too dry. You'll probably need rehabilitation too in order to walk and use your arms again, but that can wait. Yixing can probably help you with that."

    Four years......

    Yixing? Who's that........

    His body suddenly feels so weak and Baekhyun fought to keep his eyes open.

    "It's okay. Sleep a little more." Chanyeol gently stroke his hair, "In the meantime, I'll have Yixing come back to treat you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    Calling Yixing back was easier than Chanyeol thought. One of the host with the ability to teleport appears in the room right after Baekhyun falls asleep. The male was in a mix of joy and relieve when he sees Baekhyun but it doesn't last long as he sees his King still unconscious.

    "Don't worry. He just went back to sleep." Chanyeol assures and that freed the teleporter from a mile attack.

    "Jongin, can you do me a favor and go fetch Yixing for me?"

    Jongin didn't waste another second as he disappeared and reappeared with Yixing five minutes later.

    "Sorry I took you so suddenly but only you can heal Baekhyun fast enough."   

    "It's okay. I was expecting and was in the midst of packing my bags."

    Chanyeol smile as he moves to let Yixing examine Baekhyun. While the doctor checks on Baekhyun and used his gift to heal Baekhyun's hands and legs, Chanyeol and Kai took their time to catch up. It's been roughly eight months since they've met and there's a lot to catch up, especially the other hosts.

    "Luhan and Sehun live kinda far, but I don't think it will take them too long. The rest of them are probably on their way so you should expect them around three days from now." Kai shrugs and rotates his shoulders before looking at Baekhyun, "There seems to be no rush, but I could easily bring them by today if they want, but they refuse to ask for my help."

    "It's because traveling through space make them nauseous Kai. The only reason why Yixing isn't affected is because he can charm himself with protection."

    "I guess you are right."

    This time, Chanyeol sigh, "Plus it's better that they take their time showing up. I don't want to overwhelm Baekhyun with everyone's present at the same time. I have yet to introduce him to himself so it will take a while for me to tell him everything."

    Jongin could do nothing but nod. He could only pity the King who won the battle four years ago but in exchange lose his memories of his powerful self. With the nation still heavily damaged and enemies still on the run, he could not fall slumber and let his people suffer. That's why he divide up his powers into twelfth tiny pieces and plant them into his most trusted men and let them take over his job as he falls unconscious. Because of his noble act, Reil Heart was rebuilt, people were safe and peace was brought upon them. 

    The people swarm him with respect and love and even though four years have passed since then, the people are still waiting diligently for their King to wake up. 

    "If only I managed to avoid the last attack, then Baekhyun wouldn't become like this." Chanyeol guiltily looks at Baekhyun and bow his head in shame.

    Jongin punches Chanyeol on the shoulder which follows by a wince, "Stop it. It wasn't your fault. You did it to protect Baekhyun."

    "I know, but if I wasn't dying, then Baekhyun wouldn't have to cursed himself to save me. He--"

    "He loves you Chanyeol." Kai interrupts him. "He loves you and that's why he did it. I know you would have done the same."

    Chanyeol couldn't agree more. If he had the power to save Baekhyun, he would have done so without a second wasted. And if he had such powers now, Baekhyun doesn't have to be in bed.

    "So don't blame yourself. He wouldn't want that."

    Just then, Yixing stood up and mumbles a few words of magic to create a wave of healing charm throughout the room.

    "How is he?"

    "He's doing great. He should be able to move the next time he wakes up and if he asks for water, mix in these as well." Yixing gives Chanyeol two packs of light blue powder, "It will clear up his body and give him a better appetite."

    Chanyeol nods and escorts the two to their respective rooms. They've agreed to meet Baekhyun only when he's ready.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    When Baekhyun wakes up the next time, it was to soft fingers similar to light feathers on his cheeks. It lingers and it's addicting, so when the fingers decided to leave, Baekhyun finds himself following it and leaning towards it to feel it longer. Fortunately, the fingers go back to his cheek then to his neck then back to his cheek where he likes it. Unconsciously, he sighs in satisfaction because they were so warm, so nostalgic.

    It is when he hears a mellow deep giggle that he opens his eyes. A pair of legs are right next to him, but when he looks up, it is to his beloved lover who greets him with a smile more beautiful and more handsome than anyone else.

    "How are you feeling?"

    Baekhyun doesn't want to reply. He just wants to listen to Chanyeol voice a little more.

    "Does your throat still hurts? Can you move?"

    Once again, Baekhyun doesn't talk. Instead, he nods and smiles at Chanyeol. The taller helps him sits up to which he find it incredibly easy compared to the first time he woke up. Water was served with Chanyeol being lovely but at the same time embarrassing because he serves it with the cup right to his lips. 

    "Are you hungry? What would you like to eat?" Chanyeol asks and he wonders if it is possible to be hypnotized so easily. "Or do you still want to sleep?"

    He shakes his head, "C-Chanyeol."

    The taller suddenly stop moving and he gives him a look that he couldn't understand. Was he shock? Was it his voice? Is it that bad? 

    "Is there..something wrong?" Baekhyun asks and there was a long pause before Chanyeol speaks again, "You...You remember my name."

    "Was I not supposed to?" He asks confusingly. This time he frowns because Chanyeol shakes his head.

    "No. You weren't supposed to remember. You were supposed to forget. You.....You shouldn't know my name."

    "But I know your name and I remember you--"

    "Anything else? Anything at all?" Chanyeol charges forward a little bit too close and it makes Baekhyun flinched back in surprise.

    "N-No....that's all."

    The confusion on Chanyeol's face is already making him nervous. His heart is racing a bit too fast and while half of it is due to anxiety, the other half is due to pain. Was he not supposed to remember Chanyeol? Did Chanyeol not want him to remember? Why? Why was he suppose to forgot everything? He somehow feels dejected and there are so many questions yet there's only so few that he could focus on.

    Chanyeol, on the other hand, is so trapped in his own thoughts that he didn't see Baekhyun swelling up in tears. By the time the first hiccup comes through, it was already too late to stop it all together. 

    Baekhyun cried for the first since he woke up, and although it wasn't anything big, there were still two lines of unending tears.

    "Baekhyun, what's wrong?" Chanyeol almost threw himself at Baekhyun, only to stop at the very end to not scare Baekhyun anymore than he already did. His hands are awkwardly hanging in the air, not knowing where or how to hold Baekhyun. The latter however, doesn't seem to notice and only shakes his head while wiping his tears with his hands.

    "Did I do something wrong? W-Was I not supposed to remember?" 

    Chanyeol gives up and hugs Baekhyun tightly in his arms. He didn't mean to make Baekhyun cry. No, he was just so confused and overjoyed at the time that he accidentally hurt Baekhyun.

    When long fingers thread through his hair and big arms wrap around his waist, Baekhyun relaxes almost immediately. It's scary how much Chanyeol has an effect on Baekhyun, and if Chanyeol doesn't know that yet, then he should start realizing it now. 

    "I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I was just so happy, I didn't know what to do." Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun on the side and caresses his head like a baby. "You weren't supposed to remember anything. Not even me. So when you called my name, I wasn't expecting it."

    Baekhyun nods, but he doesn't leave the warmth from Chanyeol's arms. There are still a lot of questions, but he doesn't care as Chanyeol kiss him some more.

    "I promise I'll explain everything soon. I'll do so when you're better and ready for the whole story. But for now, please just focus on recovering."

    This time, Baekhyun leans back as he nods. He wanted to show Chanyeol how much he had calm down and how much he trusts him with his words. Without further or do, Chanyeol cups Baekhyun's face and kiss him on the lips. It's harder and deeper but it's okay because Baekhyun remembers him, even knows him for who he is. This time, Chanyeol doesn't hold back. He pressed himself against Baekhyun's lips and pull him up by his neck. Baekhyun whimpers in surprise and opens up his mouth in the process. Even so, Baekhyun welcomes him with love and passion. Their tongues roll in deep long streaks while their eyes are close to feel the tenderness of their thick love.

    Again and again, Chanyeol pressed harder and harder. And again and again, Baekhyun let Chanyeol mount him more feverously. By the time Chanyeol lay Baekhyun back on the bed, Baekhyun was already out of breath and his eyes are dazed in the heat. Chanyeol leans in once more for their lips to connect, but before he could even touch Baekhyun's moist lips, the latter turn away and frown.

    "Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asks. 

    There was something uneasy in Baekhyun chest, but he wasn't sure of what it is. 

     "What's wrong?" Baekhyun shakes his head and moves a hand to his chest. This kind of beating isn't because of Chanyeol. It was frantic. It was scared. It was scareming in fear as if it is warning him something.

    "Someone......I think someone is hurt?" Baekhyun says as if he wasn't sure himself.

     "What? What do you mean?"

     "I-I don't know, I just have this gut feeling that someone is hurt." Baekhyun looks at him confused, "Could it have been someone I know that got hurt?"

     This time, Chanyeol immediately sits up with a deep frown on his face. Baekhyun knows Chanyeol knows something, but the latter doesn't tell him and only leaves the bed and head towards the door.

     "Stay here. I'll be back in a bit." 

     "Wait--" Baekhyun reached out, but Chanyeol was already out of the door. 

 

 

**~to** **be continue** **~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to rewrite the plot. I just happened to have something better than the original so I've deleted the last two chapters. I will update tomorrow again. I'm sorry for the inconvenient but I hope you give this a chance to.


End file.
